


World Domination -- 2

by Astro_Cat_360



Series: "World Domination"? [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, oh btw they get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Cat_360/pseuds/Astro_Cat_360
Summary: Zim and Dib go out of their first date. Dib gets bothered by Keef; once being able to send him away, Dib gets suspicious of him (due to wanting to find Zim). Later on, Keef shows up at Zim's door -- Keef earns a punch to the gut. Once downstairs, Computer gifts Zim a plushie (for no reason, aside from feelin generous). Their class goes on a field trip; several events happen: Zim get's threatened, he meets Keef by the dock, and he and Dib go back to their assigned cabin.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)
Series: "World Domination"? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964491
Kudos: 3





	World Domination -- 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hoorah, second book! Also I'm shit at doing summaries, lol... Hopefully I get better the more I do this.

-•- Recap -•-  
  
Gaz fully convinced Dib that he has feelings for Zim. He tries to deny it, but he soon cracks and gives in. Later, Zim runs into Dib, literally. They 'argue' for a bit, until Zim does something weird. The alien snatches the human's glasses and cleans them with his tongue. Dib's mind wanders for a bit, but Zim snaps him back into reality by giving him his glasses, covered in spit. Dib wipes it off and tastes it (don't ask me why), and he finds out it's unusually sweet.  
  
Later, Dib follows Zim to the restroom. The human shyly confesses his feelings with a kiss. Zim stands there, confused, and Dib rushes out, not getting a reaction from the Irken.  
  
Dib sits in the hallway, cries for a bit, and leaves school a bit early. Since the human didn't come back to get his things, Zim takes them and goes to his house. The alien digs though the humans backpack for a bit before jumping on a call with his Tallests.  
  
Zim questions them to why he was kissed, and they answer that the human wanted to be loved. The Alien cuts the call after being embarrassed, and Dib enters his house to fetch his backpack. Zim gets spooked (by Dib) and searches for candy (to calm himself down), but Dib stole it. The Alien pins him to the ground, and takes the candy back in a weird manner, confusing Dib.  
  
Now, Zim has an idea of where to take Dib now that they're in a secret relationship.  
  
-•- Recap Over -•-  
  
Dib) *Walks out of the room to go put on shirt* I still have some questions about it though... Th-The procedure...  
  
Zim) *Follows Dib* It won't hurt because you'll be asleep, it doesn't leave marks, you can trust my computer... Anything else??  
  
Dib)... That's about everything... All I have to do is text Gaz that I won't be home for the weekend and I'll be set... *Grabs shirt*  
  
Zim) Actually, Zim needs you to keep your shirt o-off... *Looks away blushing* ... And I can go get you a new shirt and trenchcoat later...  
  
Dib) Oh... Glad to know someone's getting used to me being shirtless*Hops up onto a metal table*  
  
Zim) *Lowers antennas* ... Computer, give Dib the thingy to make him sleep... *Crosses arms and walks over to a maintenance panel and begins to mess around with it; flicking levers, pushing buttons, and such* {So he can stop teasing Zim for once...}  
  
Comp.) Alright then. *Robotic hands come down from the ceiling and lay Dib down*  
  
Zim) *Continues pretending to do something*  
  
Dib) Oh, what, we're doing this now??  
  
Comp.) Yep. *Injects something into Dib's arm* Sleep tight!  
  
Dib) Wait Wh- *Passes out*  
  
Comp.) ... *Cuts into Dib easily* You know, now that he's asleep... You can snoop around in his stuff...  
  
Zim) *Lowers antennas and looks over at his computer working on Dib* ... Why would Zim do that?  
  
Comp.) *Begins to pull out Dib's organs like it's nothing* Oh, quite simply... You see, Dib here, now your 'boyfriend', is asleep... He can't feel anything... He can't hear anything either...  
  
Comp.) So no matter how much noise you make, he won't hear you...  
  
Zim) *Looks at Dib, worried* ... Z-Zim won't look through his things... I-It wouldn't be an honest thing to do now that we're together...  
  
Comp.) Are you sure? Or are you afraid he'll find out?  
  
Zim)... C-Continue the procedure... Zim will go get his clothes... *Storms into the elevator*  
  
Comp.) Heh... I know he's going to want to snoop around when he gets to Dib's room...  
  
-•- When Zim gets to Dib's room -•-  
  
Zim) *Digs through Dib's closet*...  
  
Gaz) *Leans in the doorframe and folds arms* So, what 'ya doing in my Bros room?  
  
Zim) *Jumps and turns to Gaz* Ng- Oh... It's just you... *Goes back to digging in Dib's closet*  
  
Gaz) That's not an explanation to why you're in my brother’s room...  
  
Zim) Zim is looking for a shirt and trenchcoat for him... That's why... But why do you care?  
  
Gaz) Because I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anyone, even you, snooping in his things... And you haven't answered WHY he needs a new change of clothes...  
  
Zim) I bit his shoulder... {That all Zim is going to tell you... Because you don't need to know any-}  
  
Gaz) Why?  
  
Zim) Stop asking Zim questions!! *Grabs a T-shirt and a trenchcoat and runs downstairs*  
  
Gaz) You know I can just push Dib to answer what happened...  
  
Zim) *Storms out of the Membrane's house and begins running to own house*... *Begins mumbling to self* It’s not like he's going to be here to talk to you... He's going to be too busy with Zim to speak to you... *Shakes head* Now you have Zim talking to himself... Whatever... I need to focus on getting into my house... I don't have my disguise...  
  
Zim) *Walks into house and rides the elevator down to the laboratory* Alright, computer, how much percentage are you into the procedure?  
  
Comp.) *Mumbles* Could've just asked me how much work I've done... But 85%, I just have to put everything back…  
  
Zim)... *Puts Dib's clothes down on a stool and looks over at him*... Hey, computer? I… Had an idea... Or, well, a thought... *Walks over to the metal table* What if... Someone actually ripped out his guts...? And... He was awake... *Lowers antennas and tears up*  
  
Comp.) Jeez, that's dark, Zim... But you can protect him, and he can protect himself... It's fine...  
  
Zim) ... How can you be sure...? I'm the smallest Irken I know...  
  
(The computer doesn't know how to respond... :/)  
  
-•-Timeskip -•-  
  
Zim is laying down on Dib's chest, asleep.  
  
Dib) *Groans awake and looks down at Zim*... Heh... *Pats Zim's head* Wake up sleepy head...  
  
Zim) *Groans in sleep*  
  
Dib) Not gonna wake up...? Heh, okay... *Pinches one of Zim's antennas softly*  
  
Zim) Hmm... *Moves head*  
  
Dib) Come on~ I know you're awake... *Moves Zim's head to thighs and sits up*  
  
Zim) *Grumbles in sleep and digs head into nook of arm*  
  
Dib) *Smiles slightly and moves hand to the antenna's base* {I'd risk my shoulder twice...}  
  
Zim) Hmgh... *Grumbles in annoyance*  
  
Dib) {Just for you to make a noise... Just ONCE... Heh, stop being so afraid...} *Begins to rub Zim's antennas between fingers slowly*  
  
Zim) Hn-!! *Balls hands into fists* Z-Zim is awake!! You can st-stop now! *Digs face deeper into nook of arm and blushes hard*  
  
Dib) {Just about... So close... Stop being so scared...}  
  
Zim) Hm-! *Bites lip*  
  
Dib) *Pets Zim's head with other hand* Come on Zim... Stop being so afraid...  
  
Zim) *Bites opening of glove* Y-You're making Zim warm...  
  
Dib) T-Heh... You're meant to be warm... It's not a sickness if that's what you're worried about...  
  
Zim)B-But am I supposed to be THIS warm...? Zim's getting hot... Hnn...  
  
Dib) *Goes back to rubbing Zim's antenna* The answer is yes...  
  
Zim) *Arches back and 'shoots out of seat'* (more like sitting up quickly) N-Nyh- *Covers mouth and plops head onto Dib's lap*  
  
Dib) *Adjusts glasses and chuckles* Zim... Why are you so afraid?  
  
Zim) A-Afraid? No, Z-Zim isn't afraid!  
  
Dib) Being afraid to vocalize is still being afraid, Zim...  
  
Zim)... What if I was doing the same to you, huh!? Wouldn't you be afraid to make noise too?  
  
Dib) *Takes hands away from Zim's head and snickers* I don't have antennas...  
  
Zim) *Sits up and pokes Dib's leg* Then what do you have?  
  
Dib) *Blushes hard and stares at Zim*...  
  
Zim) *Raises eyebrow* What...? I'm just asking what you have that makes you make those noises...  
  
Dib)... *Looks away* Eheheh, th-that's a discovery for another time... But for now...  
  
Zim)... What?  
  
Dib) *Looks back at Zim, grabs his antenna, and begins to suckle on it*  
  
Zim) Mmh- *Shoves Dib* S-Stop!! Zim dislikes these noises you're trying to force out of him!!  
  
Dib) {... I hated my noises too...} Heh, you dork... {You were close enough...} Hand me my clothes...  
  
Zim) *Hops off the stool and grabs Dib's clothes off the floor* Here... And how long does Zim have to wait to hear your noises Dib-Stink? *Hands Dib his clothes*  
  
Dib) *Puts on shirt* Still on that topic, huh? *Slips on trenchcoat* Well... Hm... I dunno...  
  
Zim) *Crosses arms and mumbles* Hopefully soon... Zim wants revenge...  
  
Dib)... Heh, okay... Someone's fur is ruffled the wrong way...  
  
Zim) ... What does that mean?  
  
Dib) Oh, it's like... 'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning'  
  
Zim)...? *Tilts head, visibly confused*  
  
Dib) It's a saying we say when seem annoyed or bugged... Anyways, come on, let's go to Saturn for our date...  
  
-•- Later, in Zim's Voot Cruiser -•-  
  
Zim) Sit DOWN Dib-Stink! We're exiting the atmosphere!  
  
Dib) Yes, I know, but- *Falls to the ground of the ship, due to the rumble of leaving the atmosphere*... Pfft-!! Bahahaha!! *Brings hand up to face*  
  
Zim) ... That's what you get for standing... *Looks back at Dib*... *Raises eyebrow* Why are you laughing...?  
  
Dib) Hehehe, b-because I'm stupid!! *Sits up and looks over to the small room Zim has in the back of his ship* ... Hm...  
  
Zim) *Shakes head and turns back around*  
  
Dib) ... *Lifts sleeve up to nose to cover up an upcoming nosebleed* {Well shit...} *Blushes hard and smirks*  
  
Zim) ... We're approaching Saturn, so get up off the floor... And fix your hair... Don't want other species thinking I'm dating a slob…  
  
Dib) Youch, okay... *Licks finger and fixes hair* Didn't know you're the neat type, seeing the condition your house is in...  
  
Zim) *'parks' the Voot Cruiser in a bar/restaurant and looks back at Dib* Gir has upstairs and I don't clean up after him... Only if it gets in my way... *Stands up and walks over to Dib* Get up dummy... *Grabs Dib's wrist*  
  
Dib) *Lifts self up and pecks Zim's cheek* Alright, come on...  
  
Zim) *Lowers antennas and guides Dib out of ship*  
  
Dib) Ow, can you let go? People are probably going to think that I don't want to be here with you or something...  
  
Zim) Then hold Zim's hand or something...  
  
Dib) *Catches up with Zim* We're here on a date, remember...? You sort of HAVE to act like you're enjoying yourself... I-If you aren't that is... I mean, I'm not saying-  
  
Zim) *Grips Dib's hand* You talk too much, you know?  
  
Dib) ER... *Rubs neck* Sorry...  
  
Zim) *Walks inside the bar/restaurant with Dib, and takes a seat on a stool near a bar*  
  
Dib) *Sits down next to Zim and looks down at him*  
  
Zim)... *Looks at Dib and narrows eyes* Slouch you fool... Zim hates being short...  
  
Dib) *Snickers and slouches, resting head on hand*  
  
Bartender) *Walks over to Dib and Zim* Hello you two, how may I help?  
  
Zim) I'll have a... Aroq... And he'll have... ERM... Kosch...  
  
B.T) Alrighty. *Writes the two drinks down on notepad* I'll be right out with those... *Walks away*  
  
Dib)... I have several questions, Zim...  
  
Zim)... Yeah? Ask away...  
  
Dib) ... Um... Well, we humans have to be 21 to drink... And I'm 18...  
  
Zim)... Here in space, they don't really care... Just as long as you LOOK old enough... So you're fine!  
  
Dib) {I'm pretty sure people would exploit that if they knew...} Second question, what the FUCK is an Aroq...?  
  
Zim) What you humans call, beer, but for Irkens... I guess... It's not too hard if that's what you're worried about... *Mumbles* Because I'm so small... *Rubs arms*  
  
Dib) ... This might sound... Species-ist? But... What is he?  
  
Zim) Kepa, a species that normally keeps to themselves, don't normally invade, and are sometimes shy...  
  
(👀Semi-Pedophilia?? Rape mentioned?? Um... I don't know???👀)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Dib)... Z-Zim... How old are you? *Looks over at him with a worried look*  
  
Zim)... Oh... Um... I'm not so sure in Irken or Earth years... But I know I'm around what you humans count as an adult... Like... 18-19?... Why?  
  
Dib) Oh... Well... Us humans... If one is below 18, while the other is 18 and above... And they try to... D-Do stuff to that person... We're arrested... If caught that is...  
  
Zim)... Stuff...?  
  
Dib)... Touching them inappropriately... And... Trying to or even succeeding in committing… Reproduction... B-But you’re of age, and it’s fine…  
  
Zim)... *Mumbles* Reproduction…?  
  
DIb) *Not listening to Zim* B-But… You’re so small, I don’t… I-  
  
B.T) *Walks over* Here you are, one Aroq and a beer. *Sets them down and walks away*  
  
Zim) *Grabs drink and takes a sip* You don’t what?  
  
Dib) *Grabs drink* Um… N-Nothing…  
  
-•- A little bit later -•-  
  
Zim) … Dib? *Looks up at him with hazy eyes*  
  
Dib) Hhehhh… Yeah? *Looks over at Zim*  
  
Zim) Wh-Wha-What i-is-s… Um… What was it called…? Oh! Wh-What is reproduction…?  
  
Dib) THat? Only a thing males and females can do. Like, heh, w-we can’t, b-because we’re both guys…  
  
Zim) … *Looks at Dib, confused* … And why not?  
  
Dib) … Because guys can’t get pregnant…??  
  
Zim)... Oh… *Rubs eye*  
  
Dib) But… Like… Heh, not like... Hehehe… *Looks at a clock* … Hey, it’s 12… Happy second day of being together!  
  
Zim) *Jumps up from seat and onto counter* H-Heck yeah!! T-Two days of being together!! *Stumbles around and falls into Dib’s arms* … Hehehehahaha!!  
  
Dib) *Sets 20 bucks on the counter and leaves with Zim*  
  
Zim) *Stares at Dib for a while and starts laughing*  
  
Dib) *Carries Zim to the Voot Cruiser and sets him in the small room (a bedroom) and stumbles to the front* H-Heyy, Voot Cruiser… Take us to… uh… Hehehe, M-Mars.  
  
Zim) *Lays down and looks at Dib* Hheeyy, how’d you know that my cruiser was voice-activated? Were you, hehehe, s-stalking Zim??  
  
Dib) *Stumbles towards Zim as the ship starts moving* Pfftt, NNnnOooo… Heh… I just know… *Flops down next to Zim*  
  
Zim) *Sits up and looks at Dib* … H-Hey… You know how you rubbed my antennas to wake up?  
  
Dib)... Yeah?  
  
Zim) What do you have… Th-That, hehe, makes you make those… you know, THOSE noises…? *Smiles drunkenly*  
  
Dib Oh, you mean those noises that you’re afraid of making…?  
  
Zim) Where is your source!? *Jabs Dib’s stomach*  
  
Dib) I dunno, find it… *Smiles*  
  
Zim)... *Narrows eyes* Give Zim a hint…  
  
Dib) It’s not on my head… So neck down…  
  
Zim) Hmm… *Takes off gloves and rubs Dib’s neck*  
  
Dib) Mh- *Chuckles* Feels good, but nope!  
  
Zim) *Narrows eyes and rubs Dib’s chest and stomach with both hands*  
  
Dib) *Snickers* N-Nope… But your hands- No, skin is smooth…  
  
Zim) Zim thanks you… But I still don’t know… *Takes hands away from Dib’s body* … Wouldn’t be your feet… *Looks around his body drunkenly*  
  
Zim) … Can’t be your legs… Hm-  
  
DIb stands up, scooping Zim up while doing so.  
  
Zim) *Punches Dib’s back* R-Release me!!  
  
DIb) *Takes off own boots then Zim’s* Hehehe, Don’t worry, I’m not gonna h-hurt you… You’re sssaaaffee… Is f-fiinnee…  
  
Zim) Pft, Zim knows you won’t hurt him… *Sticks tongue out*  
  
Dib) *Snickers* Now you’re just asking for it… *Pins Zim down as the Voot Cruiser lands on Mars*  
  
Zim began to snicker, which developed into a laugh, was Dib planted kisses onto his neck.  
  
Zim)That tickles Dib-Beast!!  
  
Zim lifted his knee up, rubbing it against Dib, which caused him to stop kissing him.  
  
Zim) *Snickers* Did Zim find Dib’s ‘source’...? *Grins and looks down to between Dib’s legs*  
  
Dib) Hey! You KNEW that! *Gets off of Zim and sits up*  
  
Zim) *Sits up and crawls to Dib* Can Zim… ‘Get revenge’, DIb-Beast?  
  
Dib) Only if I can do the same to you… To ‘Neutralize’ this ‘battle’ we have…  
  
Zim) *Twitches antennas* … Do NOT put them in your mouth, stinker… Because Zim isn’t going to put your… Organ-Thingy in his mouth…  
  
Dib) *Grabs Zim’s antennae quite roughly* D-Don’t wwoorryy…  
  
Zim) Ow!! You s-stink!! *Grabs Dib’s crouch roughly* Don’t yank my antennas you fool!  
  
Dib) Ow, FUCK!! *Shoves Zim softly and cups crotch* That hurt, Zim…!  
  
Zim) You’re the SMEET who yanked my antennas… *Snarls and messes with antennas*  
  
Dib) Just because you’re an alien who hardly knows things about humans, doesn’t mean you can grab my crotch like that… My dick is sensitive too…!  
  
Zim) … *Grunts and brings legs up to chest* … We’re too… Drunk for this couple nonsense… Voot Cruiser, take us home…  
  
The Cruiser takes off from Mars’s surface with a rumble. Zim and Dib sit in silence for a while.  
  
Dib) …  
  
Zim) …  
  
Dib) SOOooo…  
  
Zim) … *Lowers antennas and turns away from DIb* … Not my fault I don’t know everything about you hyumans…  
  
Dib) … You didn’t know my dick was sensitive… And I didn’t know your antennas were sensitive either…  
  
Zim) {I told you two days ago…} … *Looks at Dib and raises antennas* D… D-Dick…? Is that what your organ is called…?  
  
Dib)... I… Uh… Y-Yeah…?  
  
Zim) … *Glances up at the ship’s large window in the front* We already entered the atmosphere…? Hm… Zim must be really lightheaded…  
  
Dib)... Shit, it’s night… But… Hopefully, my dad won’t mind…?  
  
Zim) You can stay with Zim… Your father may forget the next day…  
  
Dib) *Blinks for a bit and rubs eyes* I Don’t know if that’s a good idea… With us being drunk and all…  
  
Zim) Sleep on Zim’s couch… Even if we ARE in a relationship, Zim won’t let you sleep with him…  
  
Dib) … *Laughs, still slightly drunk* Hehehe  
  
Zim) … What?  
  
Dib) Hehe, it’s nothing… It’s just what you said… You won’t let me sleep with you… Hehehe, it’s code for… Something…  
  
Zim) … I won’t let you sleep in the same bed as him…  
  
Dib) Aw, not even in the same room…?  
  
Zim) Zim will think about it…  
  
-•- Timeskip to where both of them are in Zim’s house -•-  
  
Dib) So, have you made up your mind yet… ? *Rubs eye and mumbles* What time is it…?  
  
Zim) You will have to sleep on the floor… And it’s 11… *Yawns* {Hmm… I usually don’t sleep… Irkens don’t need sleep anyways… But I’m pretty sure… I need to… Recover…} *Collapses from exhaustion*  
  
Dib) Woah, Zim! *Picks him up bridal style* You okay…?  
  
Zim) …  
  
Dib) Ookaayy… * Walks over the elevator and begins riding it down to Zim’s lab* Must be preettyy tired if you’re sleeping… *Walks down the hallway once down to the lab* Because your species doesn’t need sleep… *Eventually finds Zim’s bedroom and sets him down onto the bed*  
  
Dib) S-Sleep tight Zim- *Collapses on the bed, next to Zim, also from exhaustion*  
  
-•- Later, in the morning -•-  
  
Zim) *Sits up and rubs eyes* Hmng… *Turns and looks at Dib for a bit* … *Widens eyes and scrambles away from Dib* D-Dib!? Wh-Why are YOU here!? *Begins to breathe heavily*  
  
Dib) *Snaps awake and looks at Zim, sleepily* … Huh?  
  
Zim) Y-YOU!! Why are you here!? *Freezes suddenly and grabs head* Argh!! And WHY does Zim’s head HURT SO BADLY!?  
  
Dib) Stop yelling… *Sits up* I’m here because we went on a date yesterday, and I was worried my dad would yell at me if I went home so late, So you let me stay here… And I’m in your bed because I carried you here, then I collapsed from exhaustion… And your head hurts because you have a hangover…  
  
Zim) Date? Hangover? Wha??  
  
Dib) … You don’t remember, do you?  
  
Zim) … *Shakes head*  
  
Dib) *Looks down at hands* … Nothing at all from yesterday?  
  
Zim) … *Thinks for a bit* Hmm… *Narrows eyes and lowers antennas* Zim knows you woke him up from touching his antennas… And Zim asked you where your ‘source’ is… But I don’t remember what it means… That’s all Zim knows…  
  
Dib) After that, we went to Saturn, f-for our date of course, and about an hour later, we get on the Voot Cruiser… Drunk… I told it to take us to Mars… And we… Messed around a bit… Then you found the ‘source’ that we were talking about… Drunk me yanked your antennas, then you… Hm… Hurt me… After that… We went home…  
  
Zim) So… I t-touched you… while drunk…? Isn’t that… bad?  
  
Dib) Yeah, and so did I… Just your antennas though…  
  
Zim) … Isn’t that called something…? *Perks up antennas and leans towards Dib*  
  
Dib) … *Looks away from Zim* M-Molestation…  
  
Zim) … Oh… A-And you said something about a ‘source’? More specifically YOUR ‘source’, I believe… Where is it? What’s it called…?  
  
Dib) *Inhales sharply and chokes on spit* AK-!! *Coughs roughly* J-Jesus… You already found it though… *Clears throat* B-But… Seeing as you forgot… *Blushes slightly*  
  
Zim) *Crawls over to Dib* …?  
  
Dib) It’s… *Rubs neck* Um… *Looks around* In between… My… *Blushes like crazy and blocks mouth with sleeve* … L-Legs…  
  
Zim) *Looks down between Dib’s legs* {Huh?}  
  
Dib) *Glances at Zim* What the- Zim!? *Turns whole body away from him*  
  
Zim) … *Shakes head and looks up at Dib* Wh-What?  
  
Dib) Why were you looking at my dick!?  
  
Zim) Because that’s where you said it was!! {That’s what his organ is called…?} What else was I supposed to do!?  
  
Dib) Hmm, I… Guess that’s right… *Glances at Zim and stares at the ground* … Hmm… {Well that’s confusing…}  
  
Zim) *Narrows eyes* Oh, now you’re checking if Zim- The nerve of you Dib!! You got mad at me and now you- Really!?  
  
Dib) Wh- It’s not my fault you aliens are weird! I don’t know everything about you!!  
  
Zim) … *Lowers antennas and turns away from Dib* … Leave Zim’s house… Zim doesn’t want you in his house right now…  
  
Dib) Wh-What…? *Looks at Zim, questioningly*  
  
Zim) … Zim wants you to leave… You are behaving like a… I don’t know the word… Also, you called Zim weird…  
  
Dib) I-I wasn’t calling YOU weird-  
  
Zim) Hush it… Zim… Needs to rest… Leave, please…   
  
Dib) But… Zim-  
  
Zim) *Turns to DIb, tears running down face* Just LEAVE Dib!! Zim will video call you later or something… But GO! … Zim doesn’t want to hurt you…  
  
Dib) … *Hops off of Zim’s bed* … My boots are in your ship… And I have to grab my things…  
  
Zim) *Turns away from Dib and wipes eyes* … C… C-Computer… Get DIb’s things… And escort him out… {So he doesn’t stay or steal anything…}  
  
Comp.) Alright…  
  
-•- Small Timeskip -•-  
  
Comp.) Your boyfriend is gone now… What are you going to do now?  
  
Zim) Shut up… Leave Zim alone…  
  
Comp.) Alright, but I’m not going to comfort you if you ask…  
  
Zim) … *Lazily grabs a cover and pulls it over self* {Dib…} *lowers antennas and lays down* {Sorry…}  
  
Zim) *Begins to cry, pink tears, and sniffles* Zim is dumb… I got mad just because he said I was weird…  
  
Zim) … *Sits up and wipes eyes* What is Zim doing here just crying!? *Yanks cover off of self and jumps off of bed* I can call Dib!! *runs out of room and runs to large monitor*  
  
Zim) Hmm… Zim can’t take a call with his Tallests if they call while Zim is talking to Dib- Oh! *Perks up* Zim knows what to do! *Pushes a button on PAK, and a rod (like a PAK leg) comes out with a monitor*  
  
Zim) Although Zim hasn’t video called Dib-Beast yet, he should answer… *Pushes a button on the side of the monitor, and it begins to call DIb* Come on, Pick up… Pick up…  
  
Dib) … Hello…?  
  
Dib didn’t push the button to show his face as he didn’t know who called him, so it just showed his icon.  
  
Zim) Dib!! Thank you, thank you, thank you…  
  
Dib) … Z-Zim? *Sniffles*  
  
Zim) Yes, it’s Zim… *Turns on camera* See…?  
  
Dib) Y-Yeah… I see that…  
  
Just from the way the Irken looked, DIb could tell he had been crying.  
  
Zim) *Sniffles* Anyways, what were you doing before I called…?  
  
Dib) Wh-What? M-Me? Oh… {I can’t tell him…} Just… {Come on, come up with something…} Doing some school work…  
  
Zim) {But… We didn’t get anything…? Maybe it’s from a previous day…?} Alright… Anyway’s Zim wanted to say sorry for forcing you out… You just called Zim weird, and you made Zim… Uncomfortable…  
  
Dib) … S-Sorry… For both of those things…  
  
Zim) … Thanks…  
  
Dib) … You’re welcome…  
  
Zim) Can you… Zim wants you to… Turn on your camera… I want to see your face, Dib…  
  
Dib) … {But then he’s going to see that I… And he’s gonna ask what’s wrong… It’s fine DIb…} *Sighs, turns on camera, and rubs an eye*  
  
Zim) … *Lowers antennas* … D-Did Zim make you-?  
  
Dib) Oh, no no no no… I’m just tired… *’Painfully’ puts on a fake smile*  
  
Zim) … *Frowns* Dib…  
  
Dib) *Smile fades* … Yes…?  
  
Zim) The truth…  
  
Dib) Wh-What…?  
  
Zim) The TRUTH, Dib!! Tell Zim the TRUTH!! Stop lying… Please…  
  
Dib) … I’m not actually doing school work…  
  
Zim) *Mumbles under breath* Zim thought so…  
  
Dib) *Sniffles* Heh, I’ve been crying…  
  
Zim) Because Zim yelled at you…?  
  
Dib) And because I called you weird… Heh… You know something I just realized…?  
  
Zim) Hm?  
  
Dib) This was our first argument…  
  
Zim) … And, hopefully, it stays our last… *Looks over to the elevator* Darn… *Narrows eyes*  
  
Dib) What? What is it?  
  
Zim) … *Grumbles, close to a growl* Gir is back…  
  
Dib) *Snickers* Psh, good luck… *Props up elbows on desk and rests chin on hands*  
  
Gir) *Hops out of the elevator and holds up two large bads* MASTAH!! I have TACOS!!  
  
Zim) Hold on… *Turns off camera and walks over to Gir* Gir, out. What did I say about food down in his lab?  
  
Gir) Um… To not have it down here?  
  
Zim) Yes, and-  
  
Gir) Why isn’t mastah at Hi-Skool…?  
  
Zim) *Growls* Because it’s some holy-day… Now leave…  
  
Dib) Holiday-  
  
Gir) *Gasps* Is that Mary!?  
  
Zim) *Narrows eyes* His name is Dib, remember?  
  
Gir) … Hi Mary!!  
  
Dib) I see what you have to deal with now…  
  
Zim) Out Gir. Go upstairs.  
  
Gir) Okie- Dokie!! *Skips to the elevator and rides it up*  
  
Zim) *Snorts* … He’s a pain…  
  
Dib) But isn’t he like a kid-... Or, well, ‘smeet’?  
  
Zim) A very annoying one, yes…  
  
Dib) Hmm… *Perks up and looks out of doorway*  
  
Zim) What? What is it?  
  
Dib) My dad is calling me… I’ll be right back… *Turns off camera, mutes mic, and walks downstairs*  
  
Zim) Wh- Oh… Okay… See you in a bit then… *Sighs and sits in a chair* … Zim doesn’t want to be left in quietness…  
  
Gaz) *Unmutes the mic* No need, Space kid, because Dib left his door open…  
  
Zim) Gaz?  
  
Gaz) Correct. And surprisingly, I STILL didn’t get the answer to why you BIT Dib’s shoulder…  
  
Zim) Hmph. Like Zim will yell you…  
  
Gaz) Oh, yeah?  
  
Zim) Yeah…  
  
Gaz) Oh, yeah…?  
  
Zim) Yeah.  
  
Gaz) Oh, yeah?  
  
Zim) Yes…  
  
Gaz) Really…?  
  
Zim) *Grumbles* Yes.  
  
Gaz) Really, really?  
  
Zim) OH! MY! TALLESTS!!! Dib-Beast messed with Zim’s antennas, making him feel weird, so I bit his shoulder to make those dumb, gross, terrible, noises STOP… Happy!?  
  
Gaz) … *Bursts into laughter* HAHAHA, ‘Noises’, huh?  
  
Zim) … *Frowns* Zim will not mimic them…  
  
Gaz) Aw, that’s a bummer… But, hey, ‘good news’ that the green space bug gets-  
  
Dib) GAZ!! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!!  
  
Gaz) Aww… Fun over already…?  
  
Dib) Out.  
  
Gaz) *Shrugs and stands up* Nice to know that your alien boyfriend likes his antennas getting touched… Just, not so much the noises that leave his mou-  
  
Dib) *Shoves Gaz out of room* Don’t come in my room… *Shuts and locks the door*...  
  
Zim) *Turns on camera* … Jeez  
  
Dib) *Turns camera on* Sorry about that… She’s been really annoying lately…  
  
Zim) Yeah… But she isn’t as bad as Gir, I’m pretty sure of it…  
  
Dib) Heh, yeah… Sorry that you had to deal with her…  
  
Zim) Beats sitting down in silence, no matter how annoying…  
  
-•- Later -•-   
  
Zim) Yes, I know it’s messed up… But it was the first Tallest who made it…  
  
Dib) Wait… Go over it again…  
  
Zim) *Sighs and flops back onto bed* I can’t keep doing this… Tomorrow is skool you know…  
  
Dib) Ys, I know… And you can’t afford to miss another day of school... But your Irken laws… Codes… Things are weir- Er… Confusing…  
  
Zim) If a female Irken were to- or well… any Irken… If they were to reproduce, or try to, with a different species, they are terminated from their position…  
  
Dib) But how would a Tallest find out?  
  
Zim) *Yawns* {Hm… Still recovering from the date? I don’t usually sleep…} Irkens report to their Tallests every month or so… If they let something slip, the Tallest sends a drone or elite to the planet the invader is on…  
  
Dib) But why do they get in trouble…?  
  
Zim) *Hugs a pillow and sighs* We’re made for invading… Not really reproducing... So we sorta have useless organs… *Rubs eye* If an Irken were to successfully reproduce with another race, that Irken is forced to live on that planet, raise the child, and die… The other species are threatened to be wiped out… A few are… Killed as a warning… The smeet… Well… They’re killed as well… If the caregivers or parents choose to do so… *Yawns* Can Zim sleep now??  
  
Dib) Oh… Um… Yeah… Sorry… *Ends the video call and glances at the length of time* … We’ve been talking for a long while… No wonder he’s tired…  
  
Gaz) *Bangs on Dib’s bedroom door* Stop talking to Zim, I can’t sleep!!  
  
Dib) That’s what I’m doing!! *Takes off glasses and flops onto bed* {Jesus…}  
  
-•- Later, in the morning -•-  
  
Dib) *Stretches and walks outside* Ugh- Oh! Um… Hi Keef…  
  
Keef) You and Zim always fight, right?  
  
Dib) {Tsk, not going to let this idiot know that we’re together…} Uh… Yeah? But look, I gotta head to-  
  
Keef) Good, or well, not good that you two fight, but- Anyways, do you know where he is!?  
  
Dib) *Glances at Zim coming down the street* Err… *Narrows eyes* That bug went that way… *’Tosses’ thumb towards the Hi-Skool* If I remember  
  
Keef) Okay, thanks!! *Runs off towards the Hi-Skool*  
  
Dib) *Snorts* I hate that kid… *Glances back at Zim, who’s gotten closer*  
  
Zim) *Jogs up next to Dib* Saw you talking to Keef… What about?  
  
Dib) Where you were… But I lied, so he wouldn’t bug you…  
  
Zim) Oh, thank you! He’s been looking for me a lot recently…  
  
Dib) He has…?  
  
Zim) Yes… Dunno why he needs to talk to me… He hasn’t had the chance to anyways…  
  
Dib) Hm… Isn’t it sort of strange that he wants to talk to you now…?  
  
Zim) … What do you mean…?  
  
Dib) It’s basically the last week of school… We have 4 days left… He had the whole school year… And he chooses to talk to you now?  
  
Zim) … Now that you say that… It is weird… H-He probably wants to catch up?  
  
Dib) Oh… Makes sense… *Looks away from Zim and narrows eyes* {He seemed really desperate though… Seems to me that he wants to do more than ‘catch up’...}  
  
Zim) … Is everything okay, Dib? *Looks up at him, worried*   
  
Dib) *Glances down at Zim* … Y-Yeah, everything’s okay…  
  
-•- Later, in the classroom -•-  
  
Dib) *Glances at Keef, who’s walking up to Zim, and narrows eyes* … *Grumbles* What are you up to…  
  
Keef) Hiya, Zim!!  
  
Zim) *Nearly falls out of seat* !! *Growl under breath* My Tallests, you made me almost fall… *Sorts and glares up at Keef* What do you need…? Why are you bothering Zim?  
  
Keef) Well, I just wanted to ask if I could have your phone number…!  
  
Zim) *Raises an eyebrow and glances at Dib* …??  
  
Dib) *Takes out phone from trenchcoat pocket and points to it*  
  
Zim) Ohh… *Looks back at Keef* I don’t have a phone…  
  
Keef) No…? How about any social media…?  
  
Zim) … Speech… I Have that… {Speaking of ‘Speech’, I should really message Dib… If he has it…}  
  
Keef) Speech…? Never heard of it… Anyways, can I have your username? So I can message you…  
  
Zim) *Quickly scribbles on a piece of paper and shoves it onto Keef’s stomach*  
  
Keef) OoF- *Scrambles to grab the paper and sits down*  
  
Ms. B) *Slams the door close* Alright maggots, we’re going on a field trip…  
  
Random Kid) But we have 4 more days of school left!!  
  
Ms. B) Shut up… *Slams a stack of papers on Zim’s desk* Pass these out…  
  
Zim) *Awkwardly stands up and begins to pass out the papers* … {Oh no, Keef…}  
  
Ms. B) These are the papers your parents are going to sign…  
  
Dib) *Glances back at Zim worriedly* {Keef just LOOKS like he’s gonna do something.}  
  
Keef) *Grabs Zim’s wrist and smiles* Hope you message back! {And if not…} *Begins to frown* {I won’t be afraid to-}  
  
Zim) *Yanks arm away from Keef, and glares at him*  
  
Ms. B) If you don’t get them signed, then you won’t be going-  
  
Zim) *Looks over at Ms. Brant* Can you give Keef lunch detention…? He threatened Zim…  
  
Keef) What!? No, I-!!  
  
Ms. B) *Under breath* You only have 4 days, but alright… Go back to passing out the papers, Zim…  
  
-•- A little bit later -•-   
  
Zim) *Gives Dib his paper*  
  
Dib) Wait, Zim…  
  
Zim) Hm…?  
  
Dib) Keef… Threatened you…?  
  
Zim) No, but he did grab Zim’s wrist… Really hard… Which is enough to blame him for threats…  
  
Keef) *Glares at Zim and Dib, and rubs scarred cheek* … Damn you…  
  
Dib) *Looks back towards Keef* … *Smiles, flips off Keef and turns back to Zim*   
  
Keef) *Narrows eyes* … Fuck you too… {They were enemies about two months ago… And now they’re friends…? Maybe even more…?}  
  
Dib) *Mumbles something to Zim and punches him softly, but it seems harsh*  
  
Zim) *Glares at Dib, hands Ms. Brant the papers, and sits down*  
  
Keef) {Or not… Hm…} *Looks out a window* … *Smirks* {Good news… I can get Zim ALL to MYSELF!!}   
  
Dib) *Glances at Keef* … {What is this dweeb thinking about…?}  
  
-•- Later, in the Membrane household -•-  
  
Dib) *Glances at the clock, next to the signed permission slip, on nightstand* … 10 O’clock… *Sits up* Dad’s spending overnight at his work again… Gaz is at a sleepover with one of her friends… *Smirks*  
  
Dib) *Grabs pillow and hugs it* It’s not wrong… Right? Me and Zim are together, correct…?  
  
Dib) *Takes off trenchcoat* … Tsk, already getting hot in here… I’m not even doing anything… *Runs a hand through hair* Heh…  
  
Dib) Now I’m wondering… *Lays down, still hugging the pillow* Has Zim ever tou-...? *Chuckles to self* Doubt it…  
  
Dib) *Rolls over onto side, now facing the wall* He’s an alien… Not he knows about self ple- *Snorts* Now it’s just ridiculous... Just imagining Zim…  
  
Dib) *Squeezes pillow close and smushes face into it* … Doing all that stuff… *Smiles slightly and blushes hard* …  
  
Dib) {If not physically doing self- er… ‘The Stuff’ … Then he at least thought about it, right…? Like… He must’ve…} *Rubs cheek and keeps it against face*  
  
Dib) *Moves hand o neck* Hm-! {Holy… Fuck… Forgot how sensitive my neck is when I’m like this…} Hnn-...  
  
Dib) *Takes off glasses with other hand and gently tosses them onto the floor* {It’s… RReeaallyy sensitive…} *Moves to throat/front of neck and grips it slightly* Hnn…  
  
Dib) {This isn’t enough… I gotta… C-Come up with a senario…} *Closes eyes to think for a bit*  
  
Dib) *Begins to scratch at neck lightly* … *Smirks, happy to come up with an idea* { I can’t do Zim’s voice, so I might as well just do his voice in my head…}  
  
Dib) Hnk- Z-Zim… *Stops scratching neck and softens grip* {Sorry… I still can’t get used to these two sources you have…} … Hmhm…  
  
Dib) *Turns the pillow around and brings it close* {Hmmph! D-Dib !?} … Hmhmhm, yes, Zim…?  
  
Dib) {Y-Your dumb lower source-} Hehehe, it’s called a dick… But it can be called many other things… Like penis, or shaf- {Okay, whatever… It’s poking Zim’s behind…}  
  
Dib) Oh, really…? *Wraps legs around the bottom half of the pillow and rubs against it* {EH!? G=Get your FILTHY source away from Zim!! I don’t know where it’s been!!} … *Smirks*  
  
Dib) It hasn’t been anywhere bad… Only… My hands… {Your hands!? EW!! You touch your own source!?!} Tsk, of course… *Grabs the bottom of the pillow* Nothing’s wrong with it…  
  
Dib) {Why are you grabbing Zim there!?} Don’t you ever touch your antennas…? And surely you must’ve accidentally sat wrong, which resulted in this feeling…   
  
Dib) *Rubs the lower half of the pillow on crotch* {HNK-!! Your filthy organ… You’re lucky Zim has his legging o-}  
  
Dib) *Shuffles around, pretending to take off Zim’s leggings* Off…? Oh, would you look at that… Someone went comando… {Hrrrggg… I despise your hyman undergarments…}  
  
Dib) Well it makes sense… None of the fabric would be comfortable… Here. {Hm-!! R-Release Zim’s slitherborf!!} Wh-What? What’d you call it…?}  
  
Dib) {What you hyumans call your ‘dick’... We call it a slitherborf… Hm! You’re just- Release Zim!!} … Why? You’re practically sitting on MY ‘slitherborf’- {Hush it!! Your organ isn’t a slitherborf!!}  
  
Dib) Hmhmhm… Okay, but I’m not letting you go… *Unbuttons pants* Because… Hmmfgh… You’re making those noises again, Dib…} T-Heh, I-I know… B-But as I said, I’m not letting you go… Nor moving you… You feel good there…  
  
Dib) {Hmph, well as a punishment for touching Zim AND shoving your source against me… Zim will… Hmrg… Do…} *Lets pants slide halfway off and rubs pillow against self* {Whatever you hyumans call this...?}  
  
Dib) Mmh- *Shuts eyes and raises eyebrows* Z-Zihh… Mmhm… {Why do you keep on making those noises Dib-Stench…?} Hmmh…  
  
Dib) B-Because you’re on my d-dihhaahh… HmMmm!! *Shuffles off underwear and begins to rock on bed* Hmmh… And y-you, hah, feel SO fucking GOOD…  
  
Dib) {Aren’t you supposed to put your dumb hard organ somewhere…?} Mmhmm… B-But... N-Not yet…  
  
Dib) {Y-Yet?} Mhm… Y-Yeah… Yet… *Smirks crookedly*  
  
-•- Meanwhile, with Zim -•-  
  
Zim) *Slams fists onto control panel* Why won’t they answer!? Everything is plugged incorrectly… Hmm… Maybe the Massive lost power…? M-Maybe they’re just… Busy? They ARE the Tallest’s after a-  
  
Gir) MASTAH!! A hooman is at da door!!  
  
Zim) *Furrows brow* Is he inside? *Turns to Gir, angerly* {At least he has his disguise on…}  
  
Gir) Nope! He outside!! *Happily starts skipping away*  
  
Zim) Wait! Who’s at the door?  
  
Gir) *Turns to Zim, still skipping, but backwards* Cheesehead!!  
  
Zim) *Grabs disguise, walks into the elevator, and begins to ascend to ground level*  
  
Zim) ‘Cheesehead’...? *Sets wig on head and begins to put contacts in* Hmh… What does Gir mean…?  
  
Zim) *Rubs eye and walks towards the front door* Who’s here at this hour…? *Opens the front door* EH!? No one’s here… *Looks left to right* … Is this some kind of sick jok-?  
  
Keef) *Places a hand on Zim’s shoulder* Joke? Oh no-  
  
Zim) *Turns around and socks Keef in the gut* Get your FILTHY hands off Zim!!  
  
Keef) *Wraps arms around stomach* Youch… A bit harsh, don’t you think?  
  
Zim) *Narrows eyes and crosses arms* Why are you in Zim’s house…?  
  
Keef) Because I wanted to pay my bestie a visit!  
  
Zim) … *Raises an eyebrow* Bestie?  
  
Keef) Yeah, bestie! Because you’re my best… Friend…  
  
Zim) *Glares at Keef, questioningly* … That was in 8th grade…  
  
Keef) You never broke it off though…  
  
Zim) … Well, Zim breaks it off, now leave my house or else I’ll kill you…  
  
Keef) … P-Psh, you don’t mean that Zim… Eheh, right…? *Looks at Zim, worried*  
  
Zim) … It’s 10:52… Pm… Leave my house…  
  
Keef) *Begins to walks around Zim* Alright… *Turns around and wraps arms around Zim; one around his neck, and the other around his chest* But-  
  
Zim) *Tenses up* …  
  
Keef) -I don’t really want to leave…  
  
Zim) Let. Me. Go.  
  
Keef) But I don’t want t-  
  
Zim) *Stomps on Keef’s foot, slides out of his grip, and shoves him out the front door* Never come back here you SHIT, or else I’ll call the cops…  
  
Keef) Zim, wait! I-  
  
Zim) *Slams the door close and goes ‘downstairs’ to room*  
  
Keef) … Shit.  
  
Zim) *Flops onto bed after throwing wig and contacts on a cabinet* Ugh… How dare he assault Zim… *Sits up* I hate him…  
  
Comp.) *Throws down a plushie near Zim* Enjoy it, it has a feature or two that you may like… Don’t know if some of the features are going to work though… But I made it myself… Just for you…  
  
Zim) … You made it yourself? … *Looks over to the plushie and grabs it* You… Made it look like The Dib… He even has his little glasses and the thingy his hair has… *Smiles and holds it close*  
  
Comp.) Yeah, made it myself… Not sure why, but it seems like you needed it…  
  
Zim) … You said something about features… What are they? *Sets plush in lap*  
  
Comp.) One, it’s a VooDoo doll… So you can do whatever you want with it...   
  
Zim) Wh-Whatever Zim wished to do…? *Lowers antennas and blushes a light green*  
  
Comp.) Whatever… *Mumbles* Even your deepest, darkest, weirdest, desires… Disgusting really…  
  
Zim) … *Eyes glaze over and begins looking off into space*  
  
Zim’s computer didn’t even need to question the gross and quite (just a bit) dirty-minded Irken, for he already knew what he was thinking about. It was a bit surprising to the computer, but he supposed he was either bound to find out about it, or grossly discover his ‘boss’ finding out himself.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable and slightly disgusted by the Irken’s thoughts, although not knowing them fully, the computer coughed, getting Zim out of his thoughts.  
  
Zim) E-Eh? *Looks around* What? I was just-...  
  
Comp.) Ahem… Anyways… Give it a squeeze… *Mumbles* It has multiple settings too- ER, Gir’s calling, see ya!!  
  
Zim) What? I don’t even hear Gir…… But… okay… *Squeezes the plush DIb*  
  
A small click from the plush could be heard if you focused hard enough, and it began to vibrate slightly. The suddenness of it made Zim gasp, and, because it was seated in his lap, it sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Zim) Hm-!! *Grips the plush harder, changing it to more of a medium setting* Hn-... *Lays down, still holding the plush against self* Hmmh… {What… Wh-What IS this feeling…? My… S-Squeedly… Spooch… F-Feels like it’s gonna… Burst right out of my chest…} *Squeezes the plush again and ends up passing out (due to sensory overload)*  
  
-•- In the morning -•-  
  
Zim) *Stretches awake and sits up* … *Lifts up foot* Ew, what the-? *Scoots back* What on Irk…?  
  
Zim) *Grabs a cover and wraps it around self* What the… *Looks around* Where are my leggings…? *Pats food on bed* EW!!  
  
Zim) *Scoots legs up to chest* … *Looks under cover wrapped around self* WHAT ON IRK IS THAT-!? COMPUTER!!  
  
Comp.) Oh, you’re awake… Sort of early too… School doesn’t start in an hour so you-  
  
Zim) *Takes head out of cover* There is a weird organ between Zim’s legs!! EWWW!! It’s going back inside meee!!! Computer, EXPLAIN!!  
  
Comp.) … *Snickers* Heheheh… Looks like someone finally found out about their slitherborf…  
  
Zim) *Looks around, slightly panicked* WHAT!?  
  
Comp.) The organ between your legs… It’s a slitherborf…  
  
Zim) *Blushes hard and mumbles* … I didn’t think it would… *Shakes head* Okay… What’s with this weird, gross, liquid all over Zim’s bed??  
  
Comp.) That’s what comes out of your slitherborf when you… Ahem, ‘Reach your peak’...  
  
Zim)... And… WHY exactly did this stuff happen…? I don’t recall touching… THAT organ…  
  
Comp.) The feature I added… You had the plush around that area, so… You must’ve passed out, but that doesn’t change what that organ feels… It was the plush…  
  
Zim) … Er… Can you leave…? Zim needs to… Get ready for that dumb skool trip…  
  
Comp.) The paper is signed, via me of course, and it’s next to your disg-  
  
Zim) Shut up and leave! You already wasted time explaining…  
  
Comp.) … Whatever…  
  
-•- Meanwhile, with Dib -•-  
  
Dib) Alright… Everything is packed and I have 40 minutes to spare… *Smiles and puts hands on hips* Good going, Dib! With this extra time, you can-  
  
At that moment, Zim had been cleaning up. He found the VooDoo doll of Dib, and found out that it had the liquid he and his computer were talking about. Zim licked the neck of the doll, trying to clean it.  
  
Dib) Mmh- *Covers mouth with both hands* {WHAT THE FUCK, DIB!? You already did THAT last night… So where the Hell did that come from…?}  
  
Zim continued to lick the doll, because he’s weird like that.  
  
Dib) *Falls back against a wall, and sinks to the floor, still covering mouth* Mmm… {Where is this coming from…?}  
  
Dib) Mnmm… {It’s maybe just the aftermath or something…?} *Tucks knees into chest* …  
  
-•- Later, and meanwhile to Zim -•-  
  
Zim) *Tucks away the Dib plush under some spare clothes* … *Grabs the permission slip and rereads some of it* Hmh… Computer, this says I may need to pack ‘swimwear’...  
  
Comp.) I packed it… And that paste too if you get dragged into it… It’s just a water shirt and some loose shorts… Although most kids don’t wear shirts while swimming, but… You know…  
  
Zim) Swimming… *Shrugs and drags a small suitcase behind self* Err… Bye computer…  
  
Comp.) Mhm, bye…  
  
-•- Lmao, another timeskip -•-   
  
Zim and Dib take a seat next to each other on the bus. Ms. Brant informs the students that their seat buddy will be their camping partner. The two smile at each other, but Zim’s smile slowly fades when he remembered something.  
  
Dib) Is everything alright, Zim…?  
  
Zim) … *Slowly shakes head*  
  
Zim takes a small monitor out from his PAK and opens a chat conversation. He hands it to Dib and practically shrinks into his seat.  
  
Dib begins to read the conversation between Zim and Keef in his head; he was already getting annoyed by Keef’s first message.  
  
Dib) { ‘Keef: Hiya Zim! I finally got a speech account! Anyways, are you and Dib still enemies?’ Tch… No, but like you’ll ever find out… ‘Zim: Err, Keef? And yes…’}  
  
Dib) *Glances at Zim, with a sad look, and goes back to reading* {‘Keef: You two aren’t friends? You two were talking to each other when you were passing out papers. What’s up with that?’ … Why do you want to know so much about me and Zim…? ‘Zim: No, we aren’t. That Stink-Brain keeps on calling me an alien, even though it’s a skin condition! And us talking was just us arguing…’ … Ouch… Makes it seem like he hates me behind my back…}  
  
Dib) {But I know it’s not true. He’s talking about when I told him I was going to punch him, and he was supposed to look at me, mad… ‘Keef: Oh, thought you guys were a thing’ Well, news flash, we are, but you don’t know that…}  
  
Dib) *Shuffles around in seat and goes back to reading* {‘Zim: Hah! Some people probably do wish we are together, but we aren’t.’}  
  
Dib scrolled for a bit and paused on a fairly large paragraph Zim typed; A chill went through his spine.  
  
Dib) ‘Zim: Keef, back when you visited my house in the middle of the night, sorry for attacking you. But you did deserve it. You put your arms around Zim’s neck and chest. You said you didn’t want to leave. I had to force you outside… Why did you visit Zim anyways…?’}  
  
Dib) *Looks up over to Zim* He didn’t do anything past that… Right, Zim?  
  
Zim gave a whimper in response.  
  
Dib, panicked, quickly looks back to the small monitor.  
  
Dib) {‘Keef: I know. I’m sorry! I don’t know what that was about! But I’m not that kind of person.’}  
  
Dib) {‘Keef: Guy!**’ … Why didn’t he just type ‘guy’ in the first place? ‘Keef: Trust me. I can make it up to you. We can meet at the camp lake once we get to the camp. It has to be at 8 pm though.’ ‘Zim: Okay, Zim will go.’} … Do you really plan on going to the lake, ALONE, at 8 pm…? *Turns off the monitor and stares at the black screen*  
  
Zim) He threatened to hurt Zim if he wouldn’t go, but he deleted the messages.  
  
Dib) … But you can’t go out there alone!  
  
Zim) *Scoots close to Dib* Then follow, but don’t let him see you. *Leans head on DIb’s shoulder*  
  
Dib) … *Pats Zim’s head and looks out the window, watching the trees zoom by* {Threatening Zim… How dare he…} *Balls up a fist* {If he hurts Zim while they’re over there, I’ll-... I can’t do anything. It’s going to make it seem like I-}  
  
Random Kid) *Peeks over seat and sees Zim leaning against Dib*  
  
Dib) *Looks up at the kid and takes hand off of Zim’s head* What?  
  
Random Kid) I thought you guys hated each others guts…  
  
Dib) … Someone… Threatened to hurt… His family… It’s the best thing I can do… *Blushes slightly*  
  
Random Kid) … Hm… Okay then! *Turns around and sits back down*  
  
Dib) … {We have to be more secret about this… Or else we’re going to get caught…} *Sighs and looks back out the window*  
  
-•- Later -•-  
  
Dib) *Looks over to Zim* Look, Zim, you don’t have to g-  
  
Zim) Zim is going. No matter what you say.  
  
Dib) Okay, but I’m still following you.  
  
Zim) Fine by me. *Walks outside of the small, one-room, cabin and begins to head towards the lake*  
  
Dib) … *Sighs and follows Zim after a while*  
  
Zim) {If he as so touches Zim, I will attack him. I’m not going to get thrown around like garbage. Zim will not let his guard down.} *Snorts and walks up to Keef on the lake’s dock*  
  
Dib) *Hides behind a close tree and listens in*  
  
Keef) Oh, there you are! *Cups hands together* I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up.  
  
Zim) Well Zim is here. *Crosses arms*  
  
Keef) *Looks up and down at Zim* … *Smirks* Where’s your uniform you always wear…? What’s with the T-shirt?  
  
Keef) *Folds arms* Hmh? {And why is it one of Dib’s shirts as well…?}  
  
Zim) It’s a field trip, of course, Zim would want to feel more comfortable… *Looks over to Keef’s cheek* Why don’t you get that scratch fixed…?  
  
Keef) Oh, my cheek? Psh, it’s practically a cool scar I have now! *Takes a step towards Zim*  
  
Zim) {I did that to you… It’s not a ‘cool’ scar… It looks like it got infected…} *Crosses arms* Are you really sorry about what you did to Zim?  
  
Keef) What? Of course, I am!! *Takes another step to Zim*  
  
Zim) … *Raises an eyebrow* … Really?  
  
Keef) *Takes a couple of steps to Zim* Trust me, I’m not that kind of person. *Puts hand underneath Zim’s chin and lifts his head up a bit*  
  
Dib) *Clenches fists and grumbles* Let. Him. Go.  
  
Zim) *Grabs Keef’s wrist and twists it harshly* You aren’t allowed to touch Zim.  
  
Keef) Ow! OW OW OW!! L-Let go, Zim-!!  
  
Zim) Keep your filthy hands off of Zim. *’Throws’ Keef’s hand and walks back towards the cabin*  
  
Dib) *Walks out from behind the tree and starts walking after Zim*  
  
Keef) Oh, hey, Dib. *Crosses arms*  
  
Dib) *Freezes* … {Shit.}  
  
Keef) What are you doing out here…?  
  
Dib) *Slowly turns around* Um, I could ask you the same thing.  
  
Keef) Talking to Zim. *Narrows eyes* Why were you stalking us, huh? You like me or something?  
  
Dib) Phah!! Me? Liking YOU!? That’s absurd!!  
  
Keef) *Frowns* So… You like Zim…? Am I right…? *Leans head forward and glares at Dib*  
  
Dib) *Blushes slightly* … Th-That idiot?  
  
Dib) W-We’ve been fighting since the 8th grade… *Blushes harder* That bug and I probably won’t even end up friends…  
  
Keef) … *Lifts head back up and smiles* Good. *Heads off towards own cabin, leaving Dib alone at the dock*  
  
Dib) … *Sighs and turns around to continue walking back towards the cabin* {... Zim can protect himself… I’m stupid… I shouldn’t have followed him… I shouldn’t HAVE to follow him anywhere… But, hey, something bad COULD’VE happened.}  
  
-•- A little bit later -•-  
  
Zim) *Looks over at Dib, on the other side of the cabin* … *Focuses on his eyes*  
  
Zim) *Looks down to his mouth*  
  
Dib) *Starts mouthing the words from book*  
  
Zim softly bit his lip as thoughts began to rush into his head. A light green blushed passed over the alien’s cheeks as his mind raced.  
  
Dib) *Smiles slightly and looks over to Zim* Get over here… Idiot… *Closes book*  
  
Zim) Eh-!? Wh-What-!? *Sits up and looks up to Dib’s eyes*  
  
Dib) Come here. *Sets down book, turns towards Zim, and opens out arms*  
  
Zim) *Smiles slightly* … Hmph… Make me. *Stands up and walks over to Dib, out of his reach*  
  
Dib) *Raises an eyebrow* …?  
  
Zim) *Crosses arms* Make. Zim.  
  
Dib) *Stands up, grabs Zim’s waist, and turns him over onto bed*  
  
Zim) *Blushes hard* Wh-!?!  
  
Dib) Made you. Just how you ordered me to… *Moves Zim’s fake hair out of his eyes* Now, what’s going in that head of yours?  
  
Zim)... I don’t know… But you might. *Smirks*


End file.
